The Pranks Must Go On
by Smiles1200
Summary: April Fools may be over, but not for Crash and Eddie. Who they both decided to prank each member of the Herd. How will the Herd react? Will this end up the way Crash and Eddie wanted it to be? :)
1. The Pranks Must Go On

**The Pranks Must Go On**

"Why can't it be April Fools everyday? That's the day where we prankers get to really have fun with the fool!" Crash complained to his brother on top of tree hanging by their tails.

Eddie looked at him. "You do realize that yesterday was the first time we ever celebrated that holiday? And it didn't go the way we expected it to happen. We were suppose to prank Peaches, but ended up pranking some pirate bunny instead!"

Crash sat up. "Which is why we need to prank even more members of the herd!"

"We already do!"

"But we need to do it right! Just think of it like it's practice for next year!"

"Well, I'm always down for pranking anyway. So, who's our next April Fool?"

Eddie thought about it for a while. There is just so many members from the herd to choose from. Until he saw a certain sloth below.

"Hmm, I thinking... Sid!" Eddie grinned with his brother.

"Oh, this is gonna be easy." Crash grinned back as they both looked down at the clueless sloth eating from a raspberry bush

* * *

 **April Fools may have passed already, but that's exactly the point of this story. How will this end up for Sid? Probably not good... Thank You for reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	2. Berry Prank

**Berry Prank**

"Here's the lotus berries. This is gonna be so awesome!" snickered Eddie.

Crash had made his brother run off and get a shell full of lotus berries. They made a plan to prank Sid by dropping lotus berries below the bush Sid was munching from. They hoped that the chances of Sid picking a lotus berry would be very likely.

Crash picked up the heavy shell from his paws and set it beside the branch."Nice. So on my cue, we drop the shell and watch Sid become a jelly fish!" Crash giggled with his brother.

Both possums had to be quiet so the sloth below wouldn't detect anything.

"I'm glad Manny told us what would happen to us if we eat these lotus berries. They're _great_ pranking material!" whispered Eddie. Crash agreed with him and both giggled again.

They possums then noticed Sid had turned his back facing the other raspberry bush. Now was their chance. The lotus berries would blend in perfectly with the raspberries.

"Now!" Crash said.

They tilted the shell and the lotus berries fell on the raspberry bush. The rustling made Sid turn around.

Sid looked at the bush and ate from that one instead. The possums saw him pick up a berry. Hopefully it was a lotus berry.

Sid ate the whole thing. "Hmm... this tastes very famili-" before he could finish, his body fell and became loose.

"Not again." Sid tried to say.

The possums climbed down to the jelly-like sloth and burst into laughter.

"You just got after April Fooled!" Both miscreants pointed and laughed at the sloth. They then ran off and try to plan another prank for their next victim.

"So, who's next?" Eddie asked his brother.

"Hmm... you know what, bro? I think you should take the next fool." Crash offered.

"Really!? Thanks! Well for our next victim..." Eddie then saw their sister. He had an idea.

"Do you know what Ellie's big fear is?" He asked his brother with a smirk.

* * *

 **I might make up Ellie's big fear since I don't know what it actually is. Unless someone does know what it is... But do not worry! I got this! Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Review! : )**


	3. Scare Prank

**Scare Prank**

"Well I say we did a pretty good job on all these mouse models." said Eddie feeling proud of himself and his brother and looked over the mice made out of twigs, sticks, vines-for the tails- leaves, and held them up together with honey or any sticky substance.

"Yeah, I think so too. Can you believe that Ellie is scared of mice? That's so dumb, and funny!" Crash said.

The brothers giggled and scattered the "mice" all around the mammoth cave. They even hid some in the log full of fruit. Footsteps from their sister were approaching.

Eddie was the first to notice. "Quick, hide!" They both hid in a bush in the opening of the cave so Ellie won't see them.

"Crash, Eddie? I thought I heard you-" once she saw all the scattered mice, she screeched and screamed!

"AAAHH! MICE!" Ellie shouted. She then fell to the ground. Either she fainted or she was playing dead. Hopefully she was playing dead. Either way, her brothers found it hilarious.

"I can't believe she fell for it! Did you see the look on her face when she screamed!" The possums laughed as they scurried out of the cave. They knew that their sister was playing dead.

And she heard everything.

Ellie opened one eye and looked around. She then got up and bravely held up a mouse with her trunk. It was a fake! It was a prank! She felt dumb. Then anger.

"Oh, those boys are gonna pay..."

* * *

 **Crash and Eddie are still not done with the pranking game! Who are they going to prank next?...**

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	4. False Alarm Prank

**False Alram Prank**

"Should we be doing this? I mean, making Manny worry about Peaches may be taking things a bit to far." Eddie considered.

They were walking around, trying to find Manny and prank him. They decided to prank him by telling him that Peaches had ran away. They even made a note which Eddie was holding.

"We might be taking things a _bit_ too far, but do you have any ideas to prank a stubborn mammoth? He doesn't really have any weaknesses. Not that we know of...Plus, his reaction could be funny!" Crash tried to convince his brother.

Eddie agreed."Alright, but if Manny finds out it was a prank and we get stomped, it's all your fault."

* * *

"Where's Manny?" Eddie wondered.

"Let's just leave the note here. I heard this is the place where Manny and Peaches were going to meet up." Crash said.

Eddie placed the note on the floor, in hopes that Manny would see it. The possums then climbed up a tree and heard Manny coming.

Manny looked around to find Peaches. "Peaches? Where are-" Manny then saw a note on the ground he picked it up and read what it said. He then dropped the note.

"PEACHES!? SHE RAN AWAY?!" Manny frantically yelled.

He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Which the possums found hilarious! But they stopped laughing once Peaches entered the scene.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Peaches! You're here!" Manny went up to her and hugged his daughter and she received it.

"Of course I am. What happened?"

"I found a note that you wrote saying you ran away." He pulled away but his trunk still holding hers.

"What?! Dad, I'd never run away. I love you and the Herd too much to leave." She smiled and reassured her father.

"I guess I should have known. I just go into panic mode when something happens to my family."

"It's fine Dad." She hugged her father.

"So if you didn't write the note, then who did?" Manny asked.

The possums started to giggle and ran off before the mammoths could find them.

"I think I might have an idea of who it was..."

* * *

 **There are only two members of the Herd left! Diego and Shira will be the last April Fools. Will they succeed? What prank will they pull on the sabers? Sorry for the short chapters and for not updating often. But...Thank You for Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	5. Wake Up Prank

**Wake Up Prank**

Crash and Eddie looked below and saw a certain saber couple, sleeping soundly and cuddling.

Eddie whispered sweetly," Aww, they look so adorable... let's splash them."

"You got the cold water with the dead smelly fish?" Crash asked.

"Yup. You do know that if we prank them both, we might get brutally killed?"

Both possums thought about this for a while.

"Worth it!" They both said in unison.

Diego and Shira were sleeping in the shade under a tree. Diego had his arm over Shira and she rested on his paw.

"This time, you do the honors Crash." Eddie offered.

"All righty... on my cue then."

Just as Diego and Shira were slightly opening their eyes...

 _Splash!_

They were suddenly wet by cold water! They both roared and jumped.

"What is this! Is this...?" Shira wondered.

"Fish...dead fish!" Diego finished. He knew exactly who had done this to them. They both heard giggling above them and looked up.

"Crash! Eddie!" Both the wer sabers screamed at the top of their lungs.

Shira climbed up to the tree trunk to claw the possums. But she couldn't reach them. They got scared and jumped off the tree and ran away from the wet, fish smelling sabers. Shira was about to run after them, until Diego stopped her.

"Don't even try. Those miscreants aren't the brightest, but they can be sneaky and tricky. Surprisingly..." Diego told Shira.

"So how are we going to get back at them?" Shira said angrily.

Diego thought about that for a while, then smirked.

"I may have an idea, but we have to tell the whole herd." Diego scented himself and Shira and his nose scrunched up. "But first, we have to clean ourselves."

Shira agreed and they both walked to their secret hideout to wash out the bad fish smell.

* * *

 **What idea does Diego have in mind? Will the herd get revenge on those pesky possums? Also...** **I would like to thank everyone in the reviews for giving me ideas on these chapters!**

 **Thank you for Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	6. Payback Prank

**Payback Prank**

The possums had done it. They had successfully pranked every member of the Herd. (Though they wouldn't dare prank Granny) It was getting a bit dark and they were taking a stroll in the woods, feeling proud of themselves.

"Well, now that we had our fun, what do we do now?" Eddie said.

Crash smirked."Hmm... Wanna prank the rest of the village?"

"Oh no you don't..." a voice from the bushes whispered.

Suddenly, Crash and Eddie heard rustle from the bushes. They looked at each other and tried to ignore the continuous noises of the forest.

 _Rustle, Rustle..._

 _Screech! Screech! Screech!_

"What was that!?" Eddie jumped.

Crash tried to put on a brave face." It...it's probably just the wind?"

Or maybe it was three certain mammoth trunks...

The possums then started to walk faster. Then before they realized, they started to run. As fast as their four paws can carry them!

They stoped and started walking slowly now. "Do you think we're safe?"

Before Crash could answer, they stepped on something sticky.

"Isn't this the stuff we tried to use on Peaches?" Crash asked.

"Uh oh..." The possums brothers were stuck.

"Looks like you guys got yourselves in a _sticky situation!"_ A voice from above _hilariously_ said.

"Peaches?"

The teenage mammoth was standing on a sturdy branch... holding a shell full of cold water and more dead smelly fish! The Herd came into view and laughed at Crash and Eddie. Even Granny was there and gave out a laugh! Crash and Eddie, who were stuck on the ground, were trying process what was happening.

"Now Peaches!" Manny said.

 _Splash!_

"NOT AGAIN!" The possums cried out. This is the first attempt on pranking Peaches all over again!

As Peaches climbed down, the Herd burst in laughter. Sid came up to them, and pointed." You just got April Fooled!" He said in laughter.

"This was a great plan!" Shira, for the first time in a while, actually laughed. But this one was real. Being stuck with pirates had drain all the fun out of her. Joining the Herd had it's perks!

Ellie walked up to her brothers and tried to hold in the rest of her laughter. "Sorry you two. And that apology goes by all of us, but we thought you deserved this. It was about time you guys got a taste of your own medicine!"

"Yeah, yeah... we should've seen this coming..." Eddie muttered.

"This was actually fun!"

"I haven't had a real laugh in forever!"

"I'm glad we all thought the same thing!"

Ellie picked up her brothers."Alright, let's get you cleaned up. And by the way, at least we apologized."

The brothers looked at each other and then back at the Herd.

"Okay... we're sorry." The possums each apologized.

"Thank you." Manny smiled.

* * *

The Herd rested in the mammoth's cave for a special Herd Night. Crash and Eddie were near the fire, with their fur all ruffled and dried. Now looking back at the Herd's prank on them, it really was funny!

"Hey, I got an idea!" Eddie said. "Why don't we do this every year? We can have a 'Prank War'!"

Crash supported this idea. "Yeah! We can be divided into teams each year! This time it was possums versus Herd, maybe next year it could be different and we'll see who wins!"

Everyone thought about this idea for a while.

"Well... I did have fun." Diego admitted.

"Me too."

"I like this idea."

"Can we do it Mom? Please Dad?"

"Back in my day, I was one of the best prankers in the whole Ice Age!"

"I call Granny on my team next year!" Sid raised a paw.

"Well I guess we all agree, 'Prank War' is now a Herd Tradition!" Ellie announced. The Herd cheered and celebrated!

The day might have been filled with embarrassment, shame, and revenge, but the night was filled with laughter, happiness, and even more laughter.

* * *

 **And that concludes 'The Pranks Must Go On'. Sorry if I took so long to finish this story, I was having a bit of trouble on how the story would continue. But thank you for your reviews and ideas!**

 **Thank For Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


End file.
